1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally concerned with a device for separating a liquid from a solid, and more particularly, with a device for separating rendered fat from cooked ground meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of preparing food for consumption by humans, various devices have been used for separating components of a liquid derived from a cooking process, such as separating fat from gravy derived during roasting or other cooking process. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,389,926 and 4,640,185 describe separators for separating liquid gravy from fats rendered during the cooking process. However, nothing has been developed to separate a liquid from a solid, such as rendered fat from cooked ground meat. The usual method of removing excess fat from cooked ground meat is to pour off the excess from the top of the container in which the ground meat was cooked. As an alternative process, the cooked ground meat would be placed in a colander or a sieve and set aside for the fat to work itself out by gravity into a collecting receptacle. However, gravity alone is insufficient to remove most of the fat from the cooked meat.